


Switching Times

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sirius, James, and Remus are packing up Sirius’ things so that he can leave Grimmauld Place for good, when an incantation goes wrong and they end up 20 years in the future.  Contians spoilers in later chapters





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Switching Times**

**Prologue**

**Summary:** Sirius, James, and Remus are packing up Sirius’ things so that he can leave Grimmauld Place for good, when an incantation goes wrong and they end up 20 years in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I did not come up with these characters. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling. I however did come up with this plot, but sadly, that is all of this story that I own.

_A/N: Just thought that I'd put in here that this does take place after OOTP, but Sirius is still alive, just because the story is much better with him in it. Don't ask me how he survived, he just did._

* * *

August 1st 1976

“Padfoot, what is _THIS_?” James Potter asked his best friend, referring to the…something that vaguely resembled something the house elf Kreacher might wear, that was dangling from between James’ thumb and index finger and held as far away from his body as he could get.

Sirius Black looked at the object in question. “I think it might be my Mother’s. She likes to poke around in my room a lot. I think she hopes to find something that would give her reason to disown me. As if not being sorted into Slytherin five years ago wasn’t enough… That’s one of the reasons I need to get out of here.” Sirius pronounced the word “Mother” as if it were a disease.

“Si, are you sure that’s your mum’s?” Remus Lupin asked. “It looks more like it belongs to Kreacher.”

Sirius got as close as he dared and peered at the object. “I’m sure. It’s Mother’s.” Again “Mother” was spoken as if it were a deadly disease.

James flung the object into the nearest corner where all three sixteen-year-old boys looked at it, as if they expected it to get up and walk out of the room. It wasn’t an unreasonable expectation. After all, the three boys _were_ wizards, and they were in the Black household. And it wasn’t as if the Blacks were the Lightest of wizards. In fact, most of the Black family members were more of Dark Wizards, so inanimate objects randomly walking out of the room wasn’t anything to be shocked about.

After a moment Remus broke the silence asking, “Si, do you have everything here?” Remus gestured to the pile of stuff by the foot of Sirius’ bed.

“Yeah, I think so,” Sirius replied as the three of them began to gather up the stuff from the pile.

As James grabbed Sirius’ schoolbag he asked, “Padfoot, did you pack your two-way mirror?”

“I don’t remember Prongs”

“All right I’ll summon it. Accio Sirius’ two-way mirror.”

All three boys were touching the bag as James performed the charm and as soon as he completed the word “mirror” they all felt the jerk around their navels that accompanies traveling by portkey. 

When they landed they were definitely still in 12 Grimmauld Place and still in Sirius’ room. But it didn’t look the same. First of all, the pile of stuff they had all been standing by was completely gone. Second, most of Sirius’ stuff had been packed away so that it almost looked as if no one lived there, but here, there were little thinks that made the room look lived in such as the comb on the dresser, the robes from the day before laying on the floor, and an unmade bed. Third, it looked more like the room of a grown man who didn’t spend much time there, versus the way it had looked, like the room of a sixteen-year-old who spend most of his time locked away from his family in there. And lastly, it had the aura of a room that was left alone for a long time and had recently begun to be used again.

“This looks like my room, but it doesn’t,” Sirius said finally. “Its like we’re in another time…”

“Yeah, Si, you’re right,” Remus agreed. 

“James, what did you do?” Sirius accused.

“Nothing! You heard what I said! I was trying to find your damn mirror!”

“Shh! I hear someone coming up the stairs!”

“Quick hide!” Sirius dived for the closet along with Remus, but James wasn’t quick enough. He was still standing in the middle of the room when Sirius walked in. But how could that be?

* * *

_A/N: So how do you all like it so far? Leave me a review and let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas on how I can get the three Marauders back to their time, I would love to hear them, 'cause I have yet to figure out exactly how that’s going to happen... and before I forget, and because she's standing behind me reading what i write, thanks to my beta ‘cause without her, the ending might have been a lot worse. (She says it would have been and gives me an evil glare). Anyway, do what I said and leave me a review with what you think of it and if you have a way to send the three boys back to their time. Bye and hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter One: Who's Who?

  
Author's notes: The three Marauders find out who their future selves and the Trio are.  


* * *

**Switching Times**

**Chapter One: Who’s Who?**

**Summary:** The three Marauders find out who their future selves and the Trio are.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before, I don’t own any portion of the Harry Potter universe, though it would be nice if I did. JKR has the privilege of owning all these wonderful characters, I’m just using them for my little story. I expect to make absolutely no profit from the use of these characters, so please don’t sue me and let me keep the few pennies that I happen to have.

* * *

August 1st 1996

“Shh! I hear someone coming up the stairs!”

“Quick, hide!” Sirius dived for the closet along with Remus, but James wasn’t quick enough. He was still standing in the middle of the room when Sirius walked in. But how could that be? Sirius had just dived into the closet.

James decided the man who had just entered the room couldn’t be Sirius because the man looked shocked to see James there. Upon closer inspection, James saw that the man did look amazingly like Sirius, but clearly was much older than sixteen and looked like his life hadn’t been the most pleasant.

A moment later another man and an almost grown boy who looked like James’ twin (though James was positive he didn’t have one) also entered the room. The first man didn’t seem to notice them. He was still looking at James.

“Harry? What are you doing in here? I thought you were behind me,” the first man asked.

“He is,” the second man told him, his eyes also riveted on James.

Sirius walked out of the closet closely followed by Remus. Right after the second man finished speaking he said, “This is my room. And who’s Harry?”

James was studying the second man who had entered. That man looked a lot like Remus… James was beginning to think that maybe Sirius was right and that maybe they were in another time, when he was jerked out of his thinking by the man who looked similar to Sirius saying, “Prongs?” He sounded as if he didn’t believe that James could be standing right in front of him.

“How do you know that name?” Sirius asked

“Who are you?” the man who looked like Sirius countered.

“Padfoot,” Sirius replied. “Who are you?”

The man looked a little shocked. “And how old are you?”

Sirius hesitated a moment before answering, “ Sixteen, but who are you?”

The man ignored Sirius’ question again and asked, “How did you get here?”

James sensed that his best friend was about to explode at the man, so he answered before Sirius could start yelling, “I was trying to summon Sirius’ two way mirror. Who are you? What’s with all the questions?” Then he pointed to the boy who looked just like him, “And why does he look just like me?”

The man ignored James’ last two questions, but introduced himself. “I’m Sirius Black.”

The Sirius that James knew looked astonished for approximately two seconds before exclaiming, “You can’t be! There’s only one Sirius Black, and that’s me!”

The other Sirius laughed and replied, “You’re right. There is only one Sirius Black. You’re Sirius Black age 16, and I’m Sirius Black age 36.”

“You’re me?” the younger Sirius exclaimed. “I thought I’d look better than that!”

The older Sirius chuckled, “Yeah well A-“

The man who looked similar to Remus interrupted him saying, “Siri, I don’t think we should tell our future selves about that yet.”

The suspicions that James, the younger Sirius, and Remus had that this man was the thirty-six-year-old Remus were confirmed when the older Sirius protested, “But Moony…”

The older Remus replied, “Lets at least get Albus first.”

The younger Remus looked pointed at the older Remus and asked, “That means your me?” The older Remus grinned and nodded.

“Okay so we have the future versions of Padfoot and Moony. So where am I? And yet again,” James pointed at the boy again, “who is he?”

The boy looked at the older Sirius and Remus and asked, “Sirius, Remus, is it okay to tell them who I am?”

James was puzzled. “Why would it not be okay?” he asked.

“Because,” the boy replied, “I’m a part of your future.”

“Are you me?”

“No! My name is Harry.”

“Harry, don’t tell him anymore. We need to get Dumbledore first.” The older Sirius cautioned.

“I wasn’t going to,” Harry replied looking annoyed.

“Why can't he?” James wanted to know. “And why do we look identical?”

“We aren’t identical. Our eyes are different, “ Harry said, even though he hadn’t even looked at James’ eyes.

The older Remus began speaking before Harry could say anymore, “We can't tell you yet James. We need to talk to Albus first.” Then he left to go floo Dumbledore.

Right after the older Remus left, a girl with bushy brown hair and a tall boy with vivid red hair entered. As she entered, the girl asked, “What’s taking so lo-“ she trailed off as she caught sight of James, the younger Sirius, and the younger Remus.

“Bloody hell!” the boy exclaimed. He pointed at the three Marauders and asked, “Where did you three come from?”

Harry answered him, “Apparently they came from twenty years ago, Ron. These are three of The Marauders at our age.”

“How?” the girl asked

“Well, Hermione, it seems that,” Harry paused here as he almost said “my dad”, “James did an incantation wrong…”

“Charms never was my strong point,” James defended himself

“Well if you’d actually pay attention in class,” the younger Remus scolded

“He does pay attention Moony, just not to the professor,” the younger Sirius replied

Ron looked confused. “Who…?” he asked.

Hermione hissed Ron’s name and gestured to Harry so that the younger Marauders couldn’t see.

“Ohh,” Ron said as comprehension dawned on him.

“What was that ‘ohh’ for?” James asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Hermione replied quickly and smoothly asked, “So exactly how did you three get here?”

Just then, the older Remus returned, closely followed by Dumbledore. “I believe we would all like to know that, “ Dumbledore said.

“Dumbledore!?” James exclaimed

The younger Sirius observed, “You know, he doesn’t change at all in twenty years.”

The older Sirius agreed, “He…or I’m right. Dumbledore hasn’t really changed a bit since we were in school.”

Hermione interrupted him before he could say anything else, “So how did you three get here?”

“We were in my room packing up my stuff-“ he younger Sirius started before the older Sirius interrupted him

“Was this when I was about to leave for good?”

The young Sirius looked confused for a moment before continuing. He still wasn’t used to the idea that this man was actually him and knew everything about him. “Um…yeah. So anyway James was holding my schoolbag, and he went to summon my mirror, but I guess the mirror was already in the bag right were he was holding. Then suddenly we were here. It felt like we had traveled by Portkey, but this room still looked somewhat like mine. Then Moony and me dived into the closet just before the future me came in here, but Prongs wasn’t fast enough to avoid being seen. Then the future me called Prongs Harry and wanted to know what he was doing in here.”

Now James spoke, “Then Padfoot wanted to know the same thing. Then the future Sirius figured out who I was, then got Padfoot to yell him who _he_ was. Next he said he was Sirius Black, and then called the future Remus, Moony so we figured out who he was. After that he,” James pointed at Harry, “ said his name was Harry, but they,” he waved his hand in the general direction of the older Sirius and Remus, “wouldn’t let him say anymore.”

“It wasn’t like I was going to,” Harry interjected.

“Then the older me left to get you, and those two,” the younger Remus gestured to Ron and Hermione, “came in and shortly after, so did you Sir,” Remus finished

“Professor, why can't we know anything? We can't know why Harry looks almost exactly like me or what it was to cause Sirius to look the way he does in the future.”

“Well Mr. Potter, we wouldn’t want you to know two much about your own futures,” Dumbledore replied.

The older Sirius and Remus were conversing in low voices so that no one else could hear them. “I’m getting the weirdest sense of deja-vu. It feels like I’ve already done this before, like it was in a dream before.” Sirius said.

“So am I. I feel like I dreamed this happening along time ago,” Remus agreed.

“Yeah, except we were in their places,” Sirius replied referring to his and Remus’ younger selves.

They returned their attention to everyone else in time to hear Dumbledore say, “Well I believe we need to find a way to get you three boys back home to your own time.”

“So we can't know anything?” James asked.

“Isn’t there something you can do so that we can be told stuff while we’re here and not remember it once we go back home?” the young Sirius asked fueled by his curiosity.

“Albus, is there a way to make this whole ‘trip’ to the future seem like a dream? Sirius and I both seem to remember having a dream that seems very familiar to this,” the older Remus asked.

“Hmm. That might work. It might be a while before we can get them back to their time. I believe we may need a few more people to find a way to get you three boys home.” Dumbledore declared. He then pointed his wand at James, the young Sirius, and the young Remus and said “Somnium”*. A light blue mist erupted from his wand and surrounded the three boys where it hovered around them for a minute or two before vanishing. “Now boys you may be told whatever these five wish to tell you, and you all will only think it a strange dream when you return home.” With that Dumbledore left the room.

The eight people remaining settled around the room. The older Sirius and Remus sat on Sirius’ bed. The three Marauders managed to get the spare bed, so the Trio settled for the floor between the two beds. Harry leaned against Sirius’ bed so that he could see the three Marauders, Ron sat across from him, leaning on the Marauders’ bed and Hermione leaned on the wall between the two beds so she could see everyone.

Once everyone was settled Harry asked the Marauders, “Can you guys tell us something before we tell you stuff? Where’s Peter?” Nobody could miss the note of disgust in his voice as he said “Peter”

“Do you guys have a problem with Wormtail?” James asked.

“He isn’t exactly our favorite person. We’ll tell you why later,” Harry replied. “Why isn’t he here?”

“He’s on vacation with his parents. That’s why he wasn’t at my house helping us pack,” the young Sirius told them.

James was still intrigued by how much Harry looked like him. He was even acting similar, such as how he unconsciously ran his hand through his hair just like James did. _He has to be related to me somehow_ James thought. As he continued to observe Harry, James noticed Harry’s eyes seemed familiar. He knew he had seen eyes just like those before. Eyes that normally looked at him filled with some form of hatred. Eyes that belonged to the woman he loved.

One again, James’ thinking was interrupted by the older Sirius. “So what do you guys want to know?” he asked.

Since James had already asked this question about four times, he tried yet again. “Now can I know why Harry looks just like me?”

And finally Harry answered. “Well…” he began.

* * *

_A/N: Don’t you guys just love cliffies? I had to end the chapter somewhere. And my beta decided this was the ideal place and I happened to agree with her. But if she hadn’t interfered, there would still be a slight cliffie, but her idea **is** better. But she does seem to be to blame for most of the cliffies, so don’t yell at me, blame her! But anyway, leave me a review, tell me what you think, and if you have any, let me know if you have any ideas as to how to get out Marauders back to their time. Thanks! And I hope you enjoy!_

_A/N2: Somnium means dream in Latin. Or so says the English to Latin dictionary._


	3. Chapter Two: Between Then and Now

  
Author's notes: The young Marauders are filled in on what happens between when they are sixteen and the time they are in now. SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!  


* * *

**Switching Times**

**Chapter Two: Between Then and Now**

**Summary:** The young Marauders are filled in on what happens between when they are sixteen and the time they are in now.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters or settings used in this story. They were all created by the wonderful and magnificent JKR. I'm only borrowing them for a short while after which they will be returned fully intact and thinking it only a dream…

_A/N: Because I’m tired of writing “the older” and “the younger,” I’m now going to call the older Sirius, Sirius; the older Remus, Remus; the younger Sirius, Padfoot; the younger Remus, Moony; and James shall be known as Prongs (at least most of the time). So basically the younger Marauders will be known by their Marauder nicknames._

_I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hit a huge case of writers block and it seemed to take forever to get over it. But this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope that makes up for the long wait. Now onto the main event and enjoy!_

* * *

“So what do you guys want to know?” Sirius asked.

Since Prongs had tried to get and answer to this question about four times already he asked, “Now can I know why Harry looks like me?”

And finally Harry answered, ”Well I look just like you because I’m your son.”

The three Marauders sat thee in shocked silence for a moment before Prongs finally broke it. “I have a son?” he said, the same way Sirius had said “Prongs?” earlier.

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “You're the only Marauder to have a kid.”

“The only one? What about the other three?”

“Its not like the Ministry will allow me to reproduce,” Remus said, almost bitterly.

“And it’s hard to have any kids when you’re not exposed to women for twelve years of your life.” Sirius added.

“Why was I away from women for twelve years of my life?” Padfoot asked.

Padfoot’s question was ignored as Ron added, “And the Rat spent twelve years as my family’s pet.” “Rat” was said as if it were the worst disease in the universe.

“Where was I for twelve years?” Padfoot asked again, with a hint of worry.

“In Azkaban.” Sirius stated.

“I was in Azkaban!?” Padfoot yelled. “What did I do?”

“Nothing. You were innocent, but nobody knew that until a little over two years ago,” Remus told him.

“What happened then?”

“Well three years ago I became the first person ever to escape from there. And at the end of the school year, I was reunited with Remy and Harry. But I’m still wanted because we can't prove me innocent yet.”

“Why not?”

“We can’t find the Rat yet,” was Sirius’ reply.

“What’s Pete got to do with you being in Azkaban?” Moony asked.

“Why don’t we tell you the whole story?” Remus asked instead of answering his younger self.

“As long as we find out what Wormtail’s got to do with me being _there_.” Padfoot replied.

“And where I am in the future. I find it hard to believe that I wouldn’t be with my son and best friends.” Prongs added.

“James, you're not with us here, because you're dead,” Remus said quietly.

“Dead?”

“Since I was one. He killed you both,” Harry said.

“Both?”

“You and mum.”

“Who ended up married to Prongs?” Padfoot asked.

“Lily,” Hermione replied.

“Evans? But she hates him!” Padfoot exclaimed.

“And she will for a while. But sometime in seventh year, James’ big head deflates a bit and the two of you go out and eventually get married,” Sirius told them.

“I don’t have a big head!” Prongs protested.

“Yes you do,” Remus, Sirius, Moony and Padfoot all chorused together. Prongs looked offended but said nothing.

“Now that we’ve established that Prongs has a big head, lets move on to the telling of the story. It begins about fifteen years ago.” Sirius started.

“Actually Sirius, if starts a little over sixteen years ago.” Harry interrupted.

“Sixteen?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah, this is something I haven’t even told them,” he swung his arm out to gesture to Ron and Hermione, “but it had everything to so with the story. Harry paused here before starting the tale and took a deep breath. “A little over sixteen years ago, Dumbledore was interviewing a candidate for the Divination teaching position. During the interview she made one of the two actual prophesies she has ever made.” 

Ron interrupted, asking, “Who?”

“Trelawney,” Harry answered before continuing. “She made the prophesy that Voldemort wanted a the end of the summer. One of his spies heard the first part, but not the last, so he wanted to hear the whole thing.”

Ron interrupted again with another question, “What did it say mate?”

“I was getting there.”

“Well it wasn’t fast enough for me.”

“Anyway, before I was interrupted, I was going to say that the prophesy said the one with the power to destroy Voldemort, Ron will you please quit flinching every time someone says his name? The one with the power to destroy Voldemort would be born to parents who had defied Voldemort, Ron please!, three times. But the child will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. That’s where the spy was detected and thrown out. The rest said that Voldemort would mark the child as his equal and that the one has to kill the other because neither can live while the other survives.”

“So what does that have to do with us?” Padfoot asked.

“A lot.” Harry answered. “The child in the prophecy is me. But nobody is aware of this yet because it might have meant another child to be born at the end of July, Neville Longbottom.”

“Neville?” Ron asked shocked. “How do you know it doesn’t refer to him?”

“Ron! Don’t you listen at all? It said the child would be marked by Voldemort,” Hermione admonished him.

“He was marked?” Moony asked.

“Yeah. Now we can go to the fifteen years ago Sirius wanted to talk about.” Harry replied, showing no proof that Voldemort had indeed marked him.

“Okay, so fifteen years ago the four Marauders were part of the and anti-Voldemort organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Somewhere in the Order was a spy who was giving information to Voldemort on hi next targets, the Potter family. Dumbledore suggested they go into hiding and have a Secret Keeper. The chosen Secret Keeper was me. Then less than a week after the Fidelidus Charm was performed, Voldemort attacked.”

At this, Prongs exploded. “You joined Voldemort! How could you go to the Dark Side! You got me killed!” he yelled as he jumped off the bed.

Remus interrupted Prongs’ rant, “James! Calm down! Sirius didn’t tell anyone where you were.”

Once Prongs was once again seated, Sirius continued, “I made the worst decision of my life the night you and Lily performed the Fidelidus Charm,” he said looking at his lap.

“You chose to get me killed!” Prongs yelled trying to leap off the bed again, but Moony and Padfoot held him down by his arms.

Sirius continued, “In a way, yes. I suggested you use a different Secret Keeper. Some one we trusted but no one would ever guess. And that person sold you out.”

“Who but the Marauders would I trust?” Prongs asked.

Remus answered him, “That’s the problem. It WAS a Marauder.”

“A Marauder betrayed me? Which of you was it?”

This time Ron answered him. “The Rat.”

“Pete betrayed James? But a Marauder would never betray the rest. We made a pact back when we became Marauders.” Moony said disbelievingly.

“Pete decided the power Voldemort was offering outweighed our friendship,” Remus said, by way of explanation.

Sirius continued from where he had left off. “So Voldemort attacked you guys. He killed Prongs and Lily, then he tried to kill Harry.”

Harry continued form here, “But as you can see, he failed. I became the first and only known person to survive the Killing Curse. When Voldemort cast the curse at me, it rebounded and killed his physical form, while it marked me.”

“How did it mark you?” Prongs asked.

Harry pushed his bangs back. “I got this. And a few of his powers,’ he said.

“Which ones?” Padfoot wanted to know.

“We’ve only discovered one for sure. I’m a Parselmouth,” Harry replied.

“Wicked!” Padfoot exclaimed.

Sirius turned to Remus. “Was I really that weird Moony?” Padfoot looked offended.

“You still are,” was Remus’ reply.

“Hey!” both Sirius and Padfoot exclaimed together. Everyone else just laughed.

“Well it _is_ true,” Remus said. “You want to get back to the story now?”

“Ok, fine. “ Sirius said. “Where was I?”

“The attack,” Harry replied.

“Oh yeah. So Dumbledore had Harry taken to live with his aunt and uncle.”

“Why didn’t one of us take him in?” Moony questioned.

“With me as a werewolf, it wasn’t too practical, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban shortly after,” Remus answered.

“And Dumbledore figured I was definitely the baby in the prophesy and he wanted me to have a measure of protection,” Harry continued.

“But I don’t have any siblings. Who?” Prongs asked.

“Lily’s sister,” Sirius replied.

“Evans has a sister? Do I ever meet her?”

Harry answered this time. “You might have met her once. She and her husband are pretty wizard-phobic.”

“Wizard-phobic?”

“They hate anything and everything to do with wizards. Including me. Actually, especially me.”

“What!?”

“Yep. I spent ten years of my life sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs and being treated like a slave. They thought that they could squash the magic out of me. But it didn’t work.”

Sirius interrupted him. “Enough of that for right now. Let’s go in chronological order. A few days after the attack, I cornered Peter in Muggle London. He knew what I was going to do and shouted for all the Muggles to hear that I had betrayed Lily and you. Then he blew a hole in the street, which killed twelve Muggles, cut off his finger, then transformed and ran off. I was blamed and convicted for his murder and the murders of those Muggles.”

Ron decided it was his turn to speak now. “The Rat eventually made his way to my house where my brother Percy adopted and named him Scabbers. Then he became my pet when I started at Hogwarts. I let the bloody traitor sleep in my bed!” he yelled as he finished.

Hermione broke in to calm Ron down. “Ron calm down,” she said. “You didn’t know who he really was, none of us did.”

“Continuing on…” Sirius said impatiently, “Now to three years ago.”

“Sirius the world did not re-begin the day you escaped,” Harry said interrupting. “The rest of us were living. Don’t you think my defeating Voldemort four times fits into your chronological order?”

“All right,” Sirius agreed reluctantly.

“You defeated _him_ four times?” Prongs asked, looking astonished.

“Yeah. So, my life. I had to live with the Dursleys who didn’t treat me like their nephew or cousin, but rather as their slave, and punished me for any sign of magic. Then when my letters started to arrive-“

“Letters?”

“Yeah. The Dursleys didn’t let me see them and kept trying to get rid of them before I could read them. Anyway, Hagrid found me and told me about Hogwarts and about Voldemort, to as much as he dared to tell me. Finally I got to come to Hogwarts where I was happy for once in my life. And I met Ron on the train, who has been my best friend ever since. And at Halloween we rescued Hermione form a troll and since then have been known as the Trio. And that year I became the youngest player in a century to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I’m the Seeker, and I’ve only not caught the Snitch once. That year we found to that Dumbledore was hiding a Sorcerer’s Stone at Hogwarts and thought that our Potions Professor was trying to steal it. At the end of the year we managed to find the Stone and prevent our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Quirell from handing it over to Voldemort, who had possessed him the entire school year. And because of us, Gryffindor managed to beat Slytherin for the House Cup for the first time in a while.”

“You know Harry, we really didn’t help you with getting the Stone.” Hermione said.

“Of course you did. You helped us past the Devil’s Snare and in the room with the potions. And if it wasn’t for Ron, we’d probably never have gotten past the chessboard.”

“Maybe, but you faced Quirell and You-Know-Who on your own,” Ron replied.

“So? In second year we had the worst Defense Against the Dark Arts professor ever-“

“What about Umbridge?” Hermione interrupted.

“She at least knew what she was doing. Lockheart was a complete idiot who knew how to do a Memory Charm. That year the Chamber of Secrets was opened by the Heir of Slytherin and a basilisk was petrifying students. Everyone thought I was the Heir because that’s when we found out I was a Parselmouth. The basilisk got four students, Flich’s cat and Nearly Headless Nick before Ron and I figured out what it was. Hermione was one of the last students to be petrified. Finally Ron’s sister was taken into the Chamber. We got Lockheart, who said he knew where the entrance was and took him to where we had just figured out the entrance was, the girls bathroom on the first floor.”

“Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?”

“How do you know its Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?”

“Well it was a good place for the Marauders to meet before we found…”

“Before you found the Room of Requirement?”

“How do you guys know about that? And why do you know about Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?”

“A house elf told us about the Room of Requirement so we could hold DA meetings. And the bathroom was an ideal place for brewing Polyjuice Potion.”

“DA? And why did you need Polyjuice Potion?”

“We’ll explain the DA later. And we used the potion to try to figure out if our enemy Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. Anyway, we were almost to the Chamber when Lockheart tried to obliviate out memories using Ron’s broken wand. It backfired and caused and avalanche and for Lockheart to lose his memory. The avalanche separated me from them, so we agreed I would continue on while Ron tried to move some of the rubble so that I could get back. When I got to the Chamber, I found Ginny, Ron’s sister, lying at the feet of a statue of Salazar Slytherin. Next to her was her diary and near them was Tom Riddle. He said Ginny was almost dead, and then he was going to kill me. Then he wanted to know how I had defeated Voldemort at the age of one then he told me he was Voldemort. The letters of his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, rearrange to spell ‘I am Lord Voldemort.’ Then he set the basilisk on me. Fawkes came to help me and gave me the Sorting Hat. Out of the Hat I got the sword of Godric Gryffindor. With that I managed to kill the basilisk as one of its fangs got me. I would have died if it weren’t for Fawkes. Then I managed to get the diary, in which tom had stored his sixteen-year-old self, and destroyed it with a basilisk fang. This brought Ginny back to life and we all got out of there. Then the petrified students were revived and Gryffindor won the House Cup again.”

“Harry you did not figure out what it was on your own,” Hermione said when Harry had finished.

“Okay fine. Hermione figured out it was a basilisk just before she was petrified.” Hermione glared at him. “And she figured out that it was using the pipes to get around, which led me and Ron to find the entrance.”

“Harry this sounds more like some made up story that the life of a teenage boy,” Prongs said.

“Well its all one hundred percent true,” Harry said before continuing. “In third year we had the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so far,” Remus blushed, “Professor Remus Lupin.”

“I get to teach?” Moony asked in awe

“Yep. And you’re everyone’s favorite teacher too. Well except possible the Slytherins,” Harry said. “That’s the year Sirius escaped. He scared me a few times because he looks just like a Grim and Trelawney kept predicting my death. I got possession of a certain Map, which along with the Invisibility Cloak make it possible to sneak around the castle undetected.”

“How did you get the Marauders Map?” Prongs asked.

“Filch confiscated it from you guys, but apparently couldn’t figure out how to work it. Ron’s brothers Fred and George nicked it in their first year and figured out how to work it. They gave it to me so I could get into Hogsmeade.”

“And how did you get an Invisibility Cloak?”

“It was yours. Dumbledore gave it to me for Christmas in my first year,” Harry replied. 

“The Map and Cloak are very important in third year. That year Remus was teaching me how to do the Patronus Charm because of the Dementors around the school.”

“What were Dementors doing around the school?” Padfoot interjected.

“They were there to keep Sirius out. Every time one got near me I kept seeing the night Voldemort attacked. I didn’t master it, though, until near the end of the school year. That year Hagrid became out Care of Magical Creatures teacher and on the first class of the year showed us Hippogriffs. The one named Buckbeak attacked our enemy, Draco Malfoy because he insulted it. Its trial took place in the year and the appeal was near the end of the year. And Hermione had gotten a cat, Crookshanks, who had it in for Scabbers, which made Ron and Hermione mad at each other. Oh fine Ron mad at Hermione,” Harry amended upon seeing the look on Hermione’s face, “for a large chunk of the school year. And Hermione had a Time Turner because she was taking too many classes to fit into a normal schedule. And one day in Hogsmeade I, we overheard some of the professors talking about Sirius and how he had been the Secret Keeper and betrayed my parents. At that point I decided I hated him. Until I actually met him. That was the day of Buckbeak’s appeal. We were in Hagrid’s Hut. Hermione found Scabbers hiding in a milk jug just before we had to leave because Fudge, Dumbledore, and the Ministry’s executioner were coming. Scabbers wouldn’t stay put and ran off with Ron chasing him. Hermione and I followed. We ended up near the Whomping Willow where Sirius in his animagus form dragged Ron and Scabbers to the Shrieking Shack. Remus had been watching the Map, which he had confiscated from me.”

“You took the Map away? What kind of a Marauder are you?”

“Well Sirius was suspected of trying to get to Harry. I was only trying to keep him safe. And I did give it back to him.”

“On the Map, he saw that four of us had left Hagrid’s Hut, not three and followed everyone. When Hermione and I got to he Shack, and found Sirius I was ready to kill him. But Remus came in and took Hermione, Ron and my wands. And he asked ‘Where is he?’ at which Sirius pointed at Ron. Then us three,” he gestured to Ron, Hermione and himself, “got really confused because Sirius and Remus started talking about switching. The two of them hug, which prompts Hermione to start yelling. 

“I said not to trust Remus, that he’s been helping Sirius into the castle, that he wanted Harry dead, and that he’s a werewolf. Remus told me that I was only right about him being a werewolf and asked how long I had known. I said since and essay that we had to do, that only I completed.“

“Then I began yelling about how Remus was in league with Sirius. Remus denied that and gave us our wands back and put his away, so that we would listen to him. He told us that he knew Sirius was here because of the Marauders Map. I was amazed that he knew how to work it. He said its because he is Moony. He said he was examining it because he expected us to visit Hagrid and when we left there was someone else with us. First he thought the Map was malfunctioning, but the Marauder's Map never lies. Then he saw the dot labeled ‘Sirius Black’ pull two of us in the Whomping Willow. 

“Then Remus asked to see the rat. I said Scabbers was just a rat. Remus and Sirius say that no he’s and animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. We three say no, Peter Pettigrew is dead, and Sirius replies that Peter managed to get the better of him, then lunges at the Rat and me. Remus stopped him saying that they need to explain. Sirius reluctantly agreed, but said to make it quick because he wanted to commit the murder he was imprisoned for.”

“Did I really hate Pete that much?”

“Yes, and I still do. We all do.”

“Anyway, next Hermione points out that Pettigrew can't be and animagus, because when we learned about them in class she went and looked them up and Pettigrew wasn’t listed. Remus explained that there used to be three unregistered animagi at Hogwarts. At that point the door to the room we were in came open, which prompted Ron to say that the Shrieking Shack was haunted. Remus said no, the shack was never haunted. It and the tunnel were built when he came to Hogwarts and the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance so that no one would come across him while he was dangerous, yada yada yada. He said he was finally able to have friends and that you guys learned how to become animagi for him and that during his transformations you guys learned more about the Hogwarts grounds than anyone and wrote the Marauder's Map, signing it with your nicknames. He also told us how he had considered telling Dumbledore about Sirius’ animagi abilities, but that meant betraying Dumbledore’s trust so he had convinced himself that Sirius was getting onto the grounds using Dark Arts that Voldemort had taught him.”

“Me? Learn Dark Arts from that dude? The one that wants to kill my best friend? Are you crazy? I would never in my life do that! Never! I’d rather die than betray James!” Padfoot started yelling.

“Padfoot, calm down.” Remus said.

“You thought I would go over to the Dark Side!”

“And I had no evidence to make me believe the contrary. I knew there was a spy and that as soon as Sirius was made the Secret Keeper for James and Lily, they were killed. I had no choice but to suspect you.”

“Guys, calm down. It’s in the past. Or for you three, the future, but that doesn’t matter right now.” Sirius said, ending the argument.

“Continuing on, that Sirius was getting in using Dark Arts and that in a way Snape had been right about him.”

“Hold on. What does Snivellus have to do with anything?” Padfoot asked.

“That’s almost exactly what Sirius asked. He is everyone favorite potions professor. Only the Slytherins like him and he only likes the Slytherins. He wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and filled in and assigned the essay that only Hermione had done, when Remus was ‘sick’.”

“That git became a teacher?”

“Yeah and he fought against Remus’ appointment as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because of what he was.”

“He knows?”

“Yeah. One of you played a trick on him in your sixth year that caused him to find out.”

“Which one?”

“Not saying. You’ll find out soon enough. Anyway, I asked if the joke was why Snape didn’t like you guys. At that point Snape himself, who had been hiding under my invisibility cloak, answered yes.”

“You let the git have the cloak!”

“Well when you’re more concerned about your best friend being dragged under a tree and said tree trying to beat you up, you don’t notice that you’ve dropped a cloak,” Harry replied. “Anyway Snape said he found us because he went to give Remus his potion-“

“I drink potions made by that git?”

“Wolfsbane Potion,” Remus answered.

“Wolfsbane Potion?”

“It’s a recent discovery that lets me keep my mind when I transform.”

“Ok so, Snape went to give Remus his potion and saw the map. He followed, found the cloak and then snuck into the room and listened. When he revealed his presence, he and Remus began yelling until Snape used a spell to tie up Remus.”

“It hurt too.”

“Then he threatened to kill Sirius. Hermione tried to reason with him, but Snape acted like the git he is. Then at the same time, Ron, Hermione and I disarmed him and in he process knocked him out. Sirius freed Remus and they managed to get Ron to hand Scabbers over. They forced Pettigrew to reveal himself. Sirius yet again tires to kill Pettigrew, but Remus again stops him. Pettigrew and Sirius have a little chat with involves Sirius accusing Pettigrew of being the spy and Pettigrew denying it. Hermione asks why Pettigrew never attacked Harry if he’s been sleeping in Harry’s dormitory for three years. Sirius answered that Peter wasn’t about to do something for a half dead wizard, that he was going to wait until Voldemort was powerful again before attempting to attack Harry. That’s why he found a wizard family to take him in, so that he could keep an ear out for news. Hermione then asked how Sirius had escaped if he didn’t use Dark Arts. “

“I said I only never lost my mind because I knew I was innocent, it wasn’t a happy thought so the dementors couldn’t suck it out of me. That thought kept me sane. Then when I found out that Pettigrew was in a position to attack Harry should he get word of Voldemort’s return, I knew I had to get out because I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive. It became an obsession and it gave me strength. I transformed one night and slipped out when they brought my food.”

“Next, Pettigrew tried to get Sirius’ forgiveness, but Sirius kicked him away. The he tried to get Remus to his side, asking wouldn’t Remus have been told if the plan had changed, but Remus says not if they thought he was the spy. The Sirius and Remus agreed to kill the Rat together. The Rat tries to get Ron to protect him, but Ron rejected him. Then he tried to go to Hermione who backed away from him. Then when he tried to talk to me, Sirius got very mad. Then the Rat confessed he was the spy. Sirius and Remus were about to kill him when I stopped them, saying I didn’t think my dad would want them to become killers over a little piece of vermin. It was agreed that we would all take the Rat back to the castle. Remus and Ron agree to be chained to the Rat so that he can't escape, and Sirius controls Snape’s unconscious form and keeps ‘accidentally’ making his head hit the ceiling of the tunnel.” 

Prongs and Padfoot high-fived each other hearing this. “Way to go mate!” Prongs said.

“Outside, a full moon is revealed and Remus transforms. Sirius manages to keep him form the rest of us, but Peter manages to escape, knocking Ron unconscious in the process. Sirius chases after him and is swooped down upon by Dementors. I tried to repel them, but my Patronus was still too weak. Then I saw a bright light come and chase the Dementors away just before one almost Kissed me. I saw the Patronus go back across the lake to some one I actually thought was you.”

“Why couldn’t it have been me?”

“You’re dead here, remember?”

“What if I had time traveled?”

“Its impossible to travel into the future.”

“Um, then what are Padfoot, Moony and I doing here?”

“Ok, almost impossible. But it wasn’t you.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m getting there.” Harry replied annoyed by all of Prongs’ questions. “So right after I saw the Patronus go back, I passed out. When Hermione and I awoke in the Hospital Wing, Snape was trying to take all the credit for Sirius’s capture and won’t listen to my and Hermione’s version. Dumbledore wanted to talk to us alone and had me and Hermione go back in time three hours. We managed to save Buckbeak. Then I wanted to see who had cast the Patronus and went around to the side of the lake when I had seen him. Finally I realized that I was the one who had cast it. When I came back I realized that it was a stag. Remus later told me that your animagi was a stag and I realized my Patronus was you. Back to that night, after I saved us, we flew Buckbeak up to the window of Flitwick’s office where Sirius was being held and helped him to escape. Snape was extremely pissed about the fact Sirius had escaped, and the next morning let it ‘slip’ that Remus was a werewolf. This partly caused Remus to resign and he gave us the Map back.

“I let that POS bully me into quitting?”

“Actually I didn’t want to take the chance of me attacking a student.”

“Wuss,” Padfoot said.

“Hey! I don’t wish this curse on anyone! Not even Snape,” Remus protested.

“Remy, we’ve been through this. It is not a curse,” Sirius said.

“If turning into a monster once a month isn’t a curse, I don’t know what is.”

“Remy, you're not a monster.”

“I may not be, but Moony is,” Remus replied. “The werewolf, not the Marauder,” he added seeing the stricken look on Moony’s face.

“Are you two done arguing yet?” Harry interrupted. “’Cause I’d like to continue.”

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then replied together, “We guess. For now.”

“You two seem so much like the twins sometimes.” Ron stated.

“The twins?” Prongs asked.

“My brothers, Fred and George.”

“Hello? Story? Anyone want to listen?”

“Okay Harry, we’ll let you talk. Wont we?” Hermione asked, looking pointedly at everyone else in the room. They all agreed.

“Thank you. Just before fourth year we went to the Quidditch World Cup. It was Ireland vs. Bulgaria. Ireland won, but Bulgaria’s seeker Viktor Krum caught the Snitch. And in the middle of the night some rouge Death Eaters had some ‘fun’ levitating the Muggles who rant he campsite. They left when a more loyal Death Eater sent the Dark Mark into the sky with my wand, which he had stolen. At school, Dumbledore had hired Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That year a Triwizard Tournament was held. Only students who were of age could participate. A part-veela, Fleur Delacour was chosen form Beauxbatons; Viktor Krum was the champion from Durmstrang; and Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, was chosen from Hogwarts. Then I was chosen as a fourth champion, something nobody was happy about. In the first task we had to get past a dragon and get a golden egg. I summoned my Firebolt and did some flying to distract it and dived for the egg. The egg held a clue to the second task. In that task we had to rescue something important to us from the bottom of the lake. For Fleur they took her little sister, Gabrielle. For Cedric they took his girlfriend, Cho Chang. For Viktor they took Hermione and for me they took Ron.

“For the third and final task they turned the Quidditch Pitch into a maze with the Triwizard Cup in the center. Cedric and I reached the center at almost the same time and argued over who would take the cup. He wanted me to take it and I wanted him to take it. Finally we agreed to both grab it at the same time. The Cup was a Portkey that took us to a graveyard. Wormtail used Voldemort’s wand to immediately kill Cedric, then used bone from Voldemort’s father, his own hand and some of my blood to resurrect Voldemort. Then Voldemort called all the Death Eaters who weren’t killed and anted to duel me before he killed me. Thankfully mine and Voldemort’s wands are bother wands and when he tried to the Killing Curse and I tried to Disarm him, the wands connected and something similar to Priori Incantatum occurred to his wand. The spell he had cast came out in reverse order. Soon after Dad came out I broke the connection and the ‘ghosts’ made the cup a Portkey back to Hogwarts. Upon returning we found out that Moody wasn’t really Moody, but a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion. The real Moody was locked in his own trunk. The Death Eater had put my name in the Goblet of Fire under a fourth school and had helped me just enough so I’d win and turned the Cup into a Portkey. When I told everyone what had happened in the graveyard, almost no one wanted to believe it, especially Fudge.”

“So you saw him come back?”

“Yeah. Its not something I want to do again.”

“And the Minister wouldn’t believe you?”

“They spent the next year trying to make me seem…unstable. And trying to discredit both me and Dumbledore.”

“They?”

“Oh. The Ministry and the Daily Prophet.”

“So what unbelievable thing happened in your fifth year?”

“I almost got expelled before the school year even started.”

“Almost? What happened?”

“Some Dementors attacked me and my cousin, and I fought them off. I would have been expelled if Dumbledore hadn’t shown up at my trial.”

“You had a trial for a case of underage magic?”

“Well it was supposed to be a hearing, but at the last minute it was changed. I think it was to make me look bad.”

“So I take it you got off?”

“Yeah. At school Dumbledore couldn’t get anyone for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, everyone seems to think it’s jinxed. Anyway the Ministry passed and Educational Decree allowing then to appoint a teacher if the Headmaster couldn’t find one. They appointed Umbridge. She. Was. Evil. She passed what seemed like a thousand Educational Decrees that that slowly gave her almost total power at Hogwarts. And if you got a detention with her, you had to write lines using a special quill that wrote with your own blood.” He showed them his hand, on which you could still faintly see “I must not tell lies”.

“Ouch. That must have hurt,” Prongs said rubbing his own hand.

“What les were you telling?” Padfoot asked.

“It really wasn’t lies. I was adamant that Voldemort was back and the Ministry disagreed. To Professor Umbridge, I was lying.”

“I take it Umbridge worked for the Ministry before she was a teacher.”

“She was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. That year we found out that because of my scar, Voldemort and my minds were somewhat linked. Just before Christmas I saw his snake, whom he was possessing at the time, attack Ron’s dad. Because of this he was able to be saved, but Dumbledore decided I needed to take Occlumency lessons and Snape was to teach me. Unfortunately I had to stop taking them before I got the hang of it.”

“You told us-“ Hermione started.

“Well I couldn’t, and still can't, tell you the reason why I had to stop.”

“Why not?”

“I'm forbidden to. And I’d rather not have Snape extremely mad at me. He already hates me.”

“He hates you?” Prongs asked. “Why?”

“Because he hated you.”

“I always knew Snivellus was warped.”

“Yeah anyways, right after Valentines day we had an article published in The Quibbler. It told exactly what happened the night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.”

“But that piece of trash never prints anything that’s true.”

“But nobody else would print it. And Umbridge pretty much made sure everyone read it.”

“How?”

“She made an Educational Decree banning anyone from having The Quibbler. SO everyone wanted to read it.”

“She seems smart.” Moony said sarcastically.

“She also gave me a lifetime ban from Quidditch.”

“For telling what happened? That’s harsh.”

“No, I got banned for fighting with her favorite student, Malfoy. Anyway that year she didn’t want us to learn to actually use defensive spells, so Hermione and Ron thought that I should teach a defense class. Thus the DA was born. It originally meant Defense Association, but was soon changed to Dumbledore’s Army. We used the Room of Requirement for meetings because Umbridge didn’t know about it. Then one day the fried of a girl I liked-“

“Who did you like?” Prongs asked excitedly.

“Cho. Her friend Marietta-“

“And why don’t you like her anymore?”

“Because she stuck up for Marietta.”

“And what did Marietta do?”

“I’m trying to tell you, but you keep interrupting me!” Harry yelled, annoyed.

“Now he’s gonna go into rant mode,” Ron said. Harry glared at him.

“Rant mode?” Moony asked.

“If we don’t stop interrupting him he’ll start yelling. You should have heard him last summer when he first got here. No one could tell him anything before he got here and he didn’t like being out of the loop…” Ron trailed off.

When Ron was don’t talking, Harry quit glaring and continued, “One day Marietta went to Umbridge and started to tell her about the DA. She didn’t get very far before a jinx Hermione put onto the sheet of parchment we all signed, took effect.”

“What happened to her?”

“She has ‘sneak’ written across her face in purple pimples. It was still there on the train ride home,” Hermione replied proudly.

“Remind me not to get on her bad side while we’re here.” Padfoot said.

“So on that night, Dumbledore took the blame for the DA and disappeared until the end of the school year. Umbridge was named Headmistress. She and her Inquisitorial Squad, all Slytherins, were very happy about that, but not that Dumbledore’s office wouldn’t let her in.”

“Don’t forget about Fred and George’s pranks,” Ron said.

“OH yeah. At the end of Fourth year I gave my Triwizard Winnings to Fred and George to use to make a joke shop. One of the their most popular items at the Skiving Snackboxes.”

“Skiving Snackboxes?”

“A bunch of sweets that make you temporarily ill. There’s Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles, Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge and probably a few more they’ve invented this summer. They also made some fire works, Weasley’s Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, which exploded when stunned, multiplied by ten when vanished, and which non of the teachers seemed to be able to get rid of without the help of our new Headmistress. Then just before they left-“

“You mean you all left.”

“No. They. They set up a Portable Swamp that filled an entire corridor. Umbridge and Filch were going to try to whip them when they decided to leave Hogwarts for good and fun their joke shop, Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley. And they told Peeves to give her hell from them. And he listened.”

“Peeves only listens to the Bloody Baron.” Moony said knowingly.

“Yeah well Fred said that and Peeves listened. He caused loads of trouble. And if he wasn’t causing mayhem, he was following Umbridge around blowing raspberries when she spoke. It was quite entertaining when he decided to do that during one of her lecture classes. Though there weren’t many of those.”

“Probably so Peeves had less chance to annoy her.”

“No her teaching method was mostly to have us read chapter after chapter of our book. There was-“

“No need to talk” Harry, Ron and Hermione said together in a monotone.

“What was that?”

“Every class she would tell us to put away our wands, take out our books, read such and such chapter and say, ‘there will be no need to talk.’”

“Oh.”

“So now, so the last day of our O.W.L. exams, Voldemort sent me a dream that he had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. At Hermione’s insistence I checked to see if he was here and Kreacher said he wasn’t. At that point Umbridge caught me using her fire to check and tried to punish me. Hermione tricked her into following us into the Forbidden Forest where we were attacked by centaurs. They got Umbridge before Hagrid’s half-brother Grawp came, searching for Hagrid. The centaurs didn’t like him in the forest.”

“Why not?”

“He’s a giant.”

“A giant?”

“Yeah, Hagrid’s mum was a giantess. Anyway the centaurs attacked him and when he fought back they ran off and he followed. Then Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna came into the forest. Ginny, Neville, and Luna wanted to come rescue Sirius with us and I didn’t want them to.”

“Who are they?”

“Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor in our year who is extremely clumsy, Ginny is Ron’s younger sister, and Luna is a Ravenclaw in Ginny’s year.”

“Okay, so did they get to go?”

“You ask way to many questions.”

“Maybe that’s why the professors get so mad at me in class,” Prongs said thoughtfully.

“Or maybe its because if you weren’t asking a thousand questions, you weren’t even paying attention,” Sirius suggested as he changed positions to lay on his stomach with his head on his arms in a way very reminiscent of a dog.

“I can't help if Evans is more interesting.”

“Anyway, yes they won and the six of us got on thestrals and flew to London and the Ministry. We got there and nobody at all was there. We went down t the department of mysteries and made our way to the place where Sirius had been in my dream, the Hall of Prophesy. When we got there I found the record of the Prophesy Trelawney had made. As soon as I had it some Death Eaters appeared and tried to take it. The six of us managed to escape. In the end Ron was attacked by brains, Hermione had some curse sent at her that nearly killed her, Ginny broke her ankle, Neville’s wand and nose were broken and the prophesy was smashed.

“Then how do you know what it said?”

Harry ignored Prongs’ question except to sigh in frustration before continuing. “Eventually Dumbledore and some Order members including Sirius and Remus came in. Bellatrix Lestrange nearly killed Sirius and I chased after her to the Atrium where Voldemort appeared and Dumbledore soon after. Voldemort tried to get Dumbledore to kill me by possessing me, but he wasn’t successful. Fudge and a bunch of Ministry employees came in and Voldemort left. Dumbledore made a Portkey for me to his office and he followed a half hour later. He explained everything, including showing me his memory of the Prophesy using his Pensive. And he told me why I have to go and live with the Dursleys.”

“Why is that?”

“Will you stop with the questions?” Prongs just grinned. “I have to live with them because of a Blood Protection charm Dumbledore cast on me just after Voldemort attacked me the first time. Because Mum sacrificed herself for me, she protected Voldemort from killing me. Dumbledore used this to his advantage and sent me to live with her blood relatives in order to keep her protection over me.”

“How do you know she sacrificed herself for you?” Padfoot asked.

“In third year when the Dementors got close I would hear more and more of the night Voldemort attacked. First it was just some screaming then I would hear Voldemort telling Mum to get out of his way and her pleading with him not to kill me, then eventually I heard Dad telling Mum to take me and run…”

“How do you know that was true?”

“Don’t you know how Dementors work? They force you to relive your worst memories, and at that point, my worst was the night my parents were killed.”

“And what would be your worst memory now?”

“Can someone cast a silencing charm on him?” Harry said looking up at Sirius and Remus.

“Why would they want to do that? And why can't you?”

“Underage magic outside of school an because your getting quite annoying.”

“No I’m not.”

“Actually Prongs you are,” Padfoot said.

“Oh,” Prongs said dejectedly. “I guess I can stop.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Marauders and Trio talking. Padfoot and Moony kept getting slightly annoyed by Remus and Sirius interrupting them.

The eight people in the room talked until Ginny popped her head in the room saying, “Mum said to tell you dinner is ready…” She trailed off has Hermione had done earlier when she caught sight of the young Marauders. “Who are they?”

“The eight other people in the room grinned. “Ginny meet Padfoot, Moony and Prongs,” Harry said. “Guys this is Ron’s little sister, Ginny.”

“What are they doing here?”

“Talking,’ Padfoot answered.

“Let me rephrase that, how did they get here?”

“We’ll explain downstairs. Right now I’m hungry,” Ron said.

“You're always hungry.”

“So?”

“Urgh! Just come downstairs an eat.”

The nine of them trooped down the stairs. “You have to be quiet in the hallway,” Remus warned the Marauders.

“Why?” Padfoot asked.

“Your mum will start yelling.”

“She’s here?”

“No, her portrait. Its not pleased that we’re using this place as Headquarters for the Order,” Sirius explained.

When they got to the kitchen, Ginny announced, “Mum I hope you made extra. We have a few guests tonight.”

Mrs. Weasley, whose back was to the door, didn’t notice the shocked silence that followed the Marauders entrance and asked, “Who?”

“Mum, turn around,” Ron almost commanded.

When she turned around, Mrs. Weasley nearly dropped the bowl full of food she was holding. “How did…?” she gasped.

 

Everyone in the Kitchen was staring in shock at the nine people who had just entered the room, more specifically staring at the young Marauders. Remus finally spoke up, “Molly, everyone, meet the sixteen year old Marauders.”

“How did they get here?” Fred asked.

“We’ll explain over dinner. I’m hungry,” Ron said.

“You always hungry,” everyone except the young Marauders chorused as they all took seats at the table and waited for food and an explanation.

_A/N: Whew! I'm finally done with it! It seemed like it took forever to get this written then forever and a day to type it up. It is 22 pages in word. So is the length good enough to make up for the long wait? Let me know. And I know I might seem a little boring with the almost summaries of the books, I just wanted to put comments from the Marauders in there. Anyway leave me a review and let me know what you think. Even if it just an “I like it” review I don’t care. I just like knowing that I did at least an okay job here. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
